LExJP
by Lunedorell
Summary: Alors qu'elle imagine passer une soirée bien tranquille, on cogne chez Lily. À la porte se trouve James, détruit par les événements...


Un nouveau one shot, écrit pendant ma semaine de vacances. Mon pairing préféré, LExJP :) Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Évidemment, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, les personnages viennent de la sublime imagination de JKR. J'ai tout de même un peu de mérite pour l'histoire hein )

Assise dans le living room, Lily regardait l'orage qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur. Ses parents étaient actuellement en Nouvelle-Écosse pour le mariage de l'une de ses tantes et Pétunia avait été invitée chez une amie pour le week-end. La rouquine avait l'intention de prendre quelques jours de repos complet avant d'entamer ses études avancées dans le domaine de la médecine sorcière. Au menu, quelques films à l'eau de rose, une journée à faire les boutiques avec sa meilleure copine, et beaucoup de sommeil. Elle avait la maison pour elle seule, enfin elle pourrait passer quelques jours sans entendre parler du nouveau vernis à ongle de sa sœur, ou des potins concernant les voisins… Lily adorait ses parents, mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à toujours trop parler. Elle avait besoin de calme, point final.

Avec cette tempête, elle serait bien servie. Elle n'aurait qu'à se blottir dans la couverture la plus chaude qu'elle trouverait, elle se ferait un petit plat bien réconfortant pour le dîner, et elle ferait la paresseuse toute la soirée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prévoyait faire avant qu'on toque à la porte. Étrange, elle avait pourtant prévenu tous ses proches amis qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée durant cette soirée… Peut-être était-ce le facteur qui livrait un colis, ou sa voisine qui venait lui emprunter une tasse de sucre…

La jeune femme se leva et se traîna vers la porte, s'efforçant d'afficher un air sympathique sur son beau visage fatigué. Seulement, en ouvrant la porte, son sourire se figea, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. James Potter était face à elle, trempé, le visage empreint d'une douleur sans nom. Déjà deux mois qu'ils avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard, et ils ne s'étaient pas donnés de nouvelles. Apparemment, il avait renoncé à elle, et durant leur septième année, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire. Mais là, il venait la voir, elle.

-Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elle s'écarta du cadre de la porte pour le faire entrer dans la maison, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était toujours sur le seuil, se faisant de plus en plus tremper par la pluie incessante, se contentant de fixer Lily d'un regard empreint de souffrance.

-Lily…

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, chose rare. Bien sur, pendant leurs études, souvent il l'avait appelée Lily-jolie, Lily-fleur… Mais cette fois ci, aucun sarcasme. Pas la moindre pointe d'ironie, pas de ton railleur, pas de sourire moqueur… Juste son prénom, lancé de sa voix inhabituellement triste.

-James, entre, tu vas attraper la mort…

Elle avait tenté de prendre le ton de voix le plus doux possible, espérant ainsi que James se déciderait à parler, qu'il lui dirait ce qui l'avait amené ici, qu'il lui raconterait ce qui le rendait si malheureux… Ses mots n'eurent pas la portée désirée, car aussitôt avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il étouffait un sanglot rauque.

-C'est ça, la mort Lily… Mes parents sont morts.

Un ange passa. Comme en transe, Lily sortit elle-même à l'extérieur, s'approchant de James. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir elle, au lieu d'aller voir ses amis, ses véritables amis, comme Sirius, Remus ou Peter… Elle manquait tellement de tact pour ce genre de situations, elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver la phrase pour remonter les autres, pour enlever une particule infime de leur chagrin… Elle se mordilla la joue, tentant de retenir la question horrible qui lui venait en tête. James y répondit tout de même sans qu'elle n'aille à la poser.

-Assassinés, par Avery et Dolohov. Je suis rentré chez moi cet après-midi, et il y avait la marque, sur le manoir. Beaucoup de trace de lutte, je crois pas qu'ils se sont trop laissés faire, mais ils ne s'y connaissaient pas en magie noire…

La voix de James cassa, et instinctivement Lily se précipita dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas de talent avec les mots, mais elle savait que par une simple étreinte, James pourrait comprendre à quel point elle était triste pour lui.

-Entre James, tu es trempé…

Sans même lui laisser le choix, elle le poussa doucement vers l'intérieur de la maison, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Mentalement, elle remercia le fait qu'elle était seule à la maison cette soirée là, disons qu'elle n'aurait pas trop apprécié les commentaires de Pétunia sur James, ou les questions de ses parents à savoir qui il était, et ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Donne moi quelques minutes, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs…

Elle fila donc à l'étage, prit quelques vieux vêtements à son père qui dataient du temps ou ce dernier était plutôt mince, et redescendit les donner à James.

-Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit ici, je sais que tu n'as sûrement pas envie d'être seul. Mais si tu voulais aller rejoindre Remus ou n'importe qui d'autre, je comprends aussi.

Pour seule réponse, James lui lança le regard le plus tendre qu'elle n'eut jamais connu, et alla enfiler les vêtements secs. Durant le temps qu'il se changeait, Lily se sentit paniquer. Pourquoi avait-on tué les parents de James… Après tout, ils étaient sang pur… Sa propre famille était-elle en danger? Elle ne pourrait jamais accepter le meurtre de ses parents, surtout pas s'il était commis par des mangemorts.

Voulant chasser le froid qui s'infiltrait lentement en elle, la jeune femme décida de faire un feu. Dans la cheminée, elle plaça donc plusieurs bûches, et en quelques secondes, avec l'aide de sa baguette, un énorme feu ronflait dans l'âtre, dégageant une agréable chaleur.

James revint dans le living-room. Ses cheveux étaient toujours trempés, mais au moins il était au sec. Lily, qui était assise sur le fauteuil, lui fit signe qu'il pouvait venir la rejoindre, et elle se força à lui adresser un petit sourire. Malgré elle, ce sourire ressembla plutôt à une grimace, mais bon, c'était l'effort qui comptait…Un silence gêné s'était glissé entre les deux jeunes adultes, chacun étant gêné de la présence de l'autre.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis venu te voir toi, plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre, lança James au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

D'un hochement de tête, Lily approuva, encourageant le jeune homme à développer sa pensée.

-J'avais besoin de toi, de te voir. Comme j'ai eu besoin de toi durant toutes mes études. J'ai pas toujours été le plus brillant vis à vis toi, j'ai souvent agit en parfait imbécile. Mais j'ai toujours été sincère Lily. J'ai toujours eut quelque chose pour toi, c'était pas pour faire le malin devant les autres que je t'invitais toujours à sortir. Et cet après-midi, quand j'ai vu tout ça, la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé, c'était toi. Je n'ai même pas songé une seule seconde au fait qu'on n'est pas si amis que ça, j'ai filé ici. J'avais juste besoin de te voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pour atténuer un peu la douleur…

Du revers de la main, Lily essuya doucement les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. James était carrément en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour, et étrangement, elle sentait son cœur palpiter. Alors que durant toutes ses études, elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses bras, et le consoler jusqu'à ce que tous ses malheurs ne soient plus que de lointains souvenirs…

-Je ne vais pas rester, je ne veux pas te prendre trop de ton temps. Mais je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir revue…

Le jeune homme se leva, prêt à repartir, lorsque Lily se leva d'un bond.

-James! Reste, s'il te plaît. Je te jure que tu ne me déranges pas, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles seul. De toute façon je suis seule cette nuit, je t'assure que tu ne déranges pas du tout.

James lui adressa un sourire, et hocha la tête. Il resterait donc pour la nuit, et repartirait le lendemain à l'aube.

James et Lily passèrent la soirée devant le feu, dans un quasi-silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, elle comprenait sa douleur, et il savait qu'elle comprenait. Une fois, la jeune femme osa prendre la main de James dans la sienne, et la serra doucement. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, chacun cherchant la chaleur de l'autre. Aucun baiser, aucune promesse, aucun sourire. Juste leurs mains, l'une dans l'autre.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, Lily dit bonne nuit à James et monta dans sa chambre se coucher. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule un peu. James lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs, mais ce soir, elle se sentait amoureuse. Elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre que ce n'était que de la pitié, qu'elle ne devait pas jouer avec les sentiments de James, elle savait qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être le fait d'éprouver du chagrin pour lui avait permis à la jeune femme de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas que des défauts…

Pour se changer les idées, la jeune femme décida de lire un peu avant de dormir. Elle ouvrit donc sa lampe de chevet et attrapa son livre du moment. L'orage se défoulait toujours à l'extérieur. Lily eut un sourire en se rappelant à quel point elle avait peur des tempêtes du genre lorsqu'elle était enfant. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage, elle filait se cacher sous le lit de ses parents, certaine que ses parents pourraient la protéger s'il y avait un danger quelconque. Elle était bien loin cette époque… Maintenant, ce qu'elle craignait, c'était les mangemorts, la magie noire, Voldemort… Cependant, lorsqu'il éclair déchira le ciel, aussitôt suivit d'un énorme coup de tonnerre, la jeune femme ne put faire autrement que sentir ses entrailles se retourner en elle. Elle avait beau tenter de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être effrayée, la peur restait là. De plus, la situation ne faisait rien pour l'aider, puisque l'électricité décida de lâcher prise. Sa lumière, son cadran, son portable… tout était maintenant éteint, même le réverbère extérieur qui habituellement illuminait la chambre de la jeune femme. Dans l'obscurité la plus parfaite, Lily sortit de sa chambre, décidant de retourner dans le living-room. Là, au moins, elle pourrait se faire un feu et avoir un peu de lumière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le living-room, elle eut un sourire. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eut cette idée. James était allongé à même le sol, devant un énorme feu, et faisait griller des marshmallow.

-Je n'ai pas pu résister à fouiller un peu…, dit-il, sans doute un peu penaud d'être pris sur le fait.

Pour seule réponse, Lily alla s'asseoir près de lui, et se mit elle aussi à faire griller les guimauves. Les deux ex-gryffondors ne cessaient de se jeter des regards complices, et Lily savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne forment un couple. Elle savait que James n'oserait pas faire le premier pas, pas après avoir été rejeté tant de fois lors des années précédentes. C'est pourquoi Lily s'avança doucement, et qu'elle déposa sur les lèvres de James le plus doux baiser qu'il n'eut jamais connu.

Ils ne savaient pas si leur histoire allait durer. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps se déroulerait avant les premières querelles. Ils ne savaient pas non plus s'ils allaient être heureux ensemble. Mais peu importait. Pour l'instant, c'était tout simplement le moment le plus parfait qu'ils n'eurent jamais connu.

Awwwwwww. J'adore ce couple )

Reviiiiews!! C'est un ordre, tout simplement )


End file.
